


L'amour est aveugle...

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, Marriage Equality, Statues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour est aveugle.... Les aventures de Thémis et Liberty à l'occasion de la décision de la Cour Suprême :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour est aveugle...

L’amour est aveugle…

La journée a été très longue pour Thémis. Il lui avait semblé s’être levée quarante ans plus tôt alors que naissait dans les rues la contestation. Les activistes s’époumonaient, passant et repassant devant elle qui ne les voyait pas, son bandeau toujours bien en place. Aveugle et impartiale, elle ne savait faire autrement que s’en remettre à la vision qu’elle savait être étriquée de certains juges qui avaient voulu empêcher d’autres d’être heureux. Mais aujourd’hui, cinq avaient rendu leur verdict, et ce n’était plus possible. 

Dans l’entrée de son petit appartement, elle avait posé son glaive et sa balance, Liberty ne tarderait plus maintenant. Aujourd’hui avait été une journée de triomphe pour elles deux. Elles allaient faire la une des journaux, leur triomphe serait connu à travers le monde et par de là les continents. Le monde entier se réjouissaient mais les haineux et les jaloux continueraient de geindre. Elle n’en avait cure, Liberty venait de rentrer. Thémis entendit le bruit métallique de sa couronne à sept branches qu’elle accrochait à la patère du hall, sa tablette rejoignit le glaive et la balance. Son flambeau avait été posé devant la porte, elle attendait que quelqu’un le reprenne, aujourd’hui elle ne serait là que pour sa chère Thémis.  
Libby se rendit dans le petit salon, Them’ était peut être aveugle mais elle reconnaissait bien la démarche de sa compagne. Le baiser initié fut doux mais ne tarda pas à s’enfiévrer, leur relation avait toujours été passionnée et un peu tourmentée. La plus âgée posa ses mains sur les hanches de Libby, sentant sous ses doigts le velours vert de sa toge qu’elle n’hésitait pas à le relever, caressant la peau fraîche de son ventre pâle. 

Leurs ébats furent tendres et calmes, et elles allèrent dans leur chambre où le lit défait était moelleux et accueillant. Bien installées, prises dans une torpeur paisible alors que Libby se retournait vers Thémis, les joues un peu empourprées, timide subitement. Un peu embarrassée et hésitante : « Thémis, veux-tu m’épouser ? »

La réponse positive fusa immédiatement : « Oh oui, je veux t’épouser Libby ! ». Ses yeux picotaient mais rien de désagréable, une larme de joie roulait sous son bandeau et le long de sa joue. Le picotement persistait et elle sourit, il lui semblait qu’un miracle se produisait mais ce n’était sûrement bien qu’une illusion comme toutes les autres fois. 

Demain matin, à la première heure, elles iraient au bureau d’état civil et iraient faire les déclarations nécessaire et leur union serait reconnue dans toute l’Amérique du Nord, du Canada au Mexique. L’union de la Justice et de la Liberté. Et le lendemain, la cérémonie eut lieu, les deux femmes dans une belle toge immaculée et Thémis avait même ôté son bandeau. Car si l’amour est aveugle, le mariage lui rend la vue.


End file.
